Every Scar has a Story
Prologue There she stood, bloody and beaten, yet still beautiful. The love of his life staggered up to her paws, a bright look in her silver and midnight eyes. Her snow white fur had splotches of blood on it and had a few clumps torn away, yet she was still upbeat. "Moonlight!" He said, rushing towards the she-cat. "What happened?" "They found me..." She coughed, and a few scarlet drops spattered out. "But it's okay." "No it's not!" He said. "Do you even know where I am?" He asked. "Of course, I can see your eyes." She purred. "Light and dark, like mine. I can't see the rest of you though, you blend in to much." What she said was somewhat true, his pelt was as black as the surrounding night. "But... Who did this to you?" "You did." She said. "Not directly, but the 'warriors' you made so strong and bloodthirsty. They take pleasure in destruction and violence and pain. They live in the darkness of the blackest shadows and kill anyone who dares to stray in their path. They're monsters that you built, that you created. In fact, you're no different, Shadowsun." "You know I'm different! I didn't know the warriors would do this... I thought they would protect me... Protect us. I created the warriors because I wanted them to be like yours." Blacksun tried to reason with her. "They are nothing like the Clans of mine. Nothing like the ones that you destroyed with envy and bloodlust." Her voice was still sweet, yet tinged with sorrow. "And I shall stand by that with my dying breath." She started to walk around, ignoring the look in her counterpart's eyes. "You created them, they were your vision of warriors. What you thought were the perfect soldiers, but you forgot the most important part. You gave them no heart, no purpose in life. You took these souls and destroyed them, telling them to fight. But you told them to fight for no cause... That's what will be our downfall, for you have plunged us in a world of darkness. Therefore, I fail to see a difference between a creation and their creator. After all, how different is a kittypet from their twoleg? I vowed to stop this from happening, but they beat me... And now, I feel so weak." She collapsed to the ground, eyes looking to the moon. "No! Moonlight! You can't leave me like this. Not when it's my fault. We were supposed to grow old together." He yowled in fury and pity, although not for the dying light... This cry was in self-pity, for he was still the thing he cared about most. "No, I want to die this why. Only the great die like this. I want people to know I died for a cause and that I meant something. I'm not leaving, at least not forever." She purred, her voice light and airy. "Look for me when darkness has completely taken over, and stars can no longer be seen and even the moon has started to give up. Look for the light in the sea of shadows, there and only there will you find me. But, for now... The moon is calling me." She went completely limp and her breath stilled, all though the wind still seemed to whisper in her voice.'' Don't pity the dead... Pity the living. The ones who shall now live in the world you created. I shall be seen again, just look for the diamond in the rough.'' Chapter One The tale of Moonlight and Blacksun... That was the oldest story in the forest. I'm not sure if one could even call it a forest anymore. Forests are filled with life and growth, the place where we are is filled with darkness and decay. I can't recall the last time the sun shone here, or a star was seen. I've never technically seen a star, although I know that they're shining, bright white speckles in the sky that carry the spirits of the fallen. Well, we have many fallen cats, so why do I not see any stars? "Lyra!" I heard a hiss, calling my name. I trudged over there, not looking forward to what was coming ahead. "What do you need now?" I spat, my black and silver coat bristling. Hopefully they wouldn't need me to use my gift again, I hated using it. It was painful and made others see me as a freak. I have the marks to show that they aren't very fond of outsiders. "I need to know if the one is coming soon. I need to talk to Moonlight again... I need to talk to her soon." A hoarse voice rasped. "Do you see anything?" "No. I'm sorry. I looked but I can't see anything." I lied. I just wasn't in the mood to see the signs and picture it. "No, you didn't look. Your pelt color never changed to black or silver. Not even your eyes changed. They stayed green and never flashed to ice blue or violet. I want you to actually try this time! I don't appreciate being lied to." He hissed. I never even knew my appearance changed when using 'the Sight'. Maybe that explains the pain... "O-okay, Blacksun." I said, speaking to the old cat. This wasn't the original Blacksun from the legend, but the so-called 'leader' of us. He has no real control over us, but he can ask for petty favors. Our leader's name was always Blacksun, and we say his spirit is reincarnated. Just another one of our damn legends and traditions. Granted, I never saw the spirit of Blacksun in the stars. I looked up at the pitch black sky, and projected myself outwards. I felt a gut-wrenching pain as if someone was tearing me in half, but then everything was soothing. I walked through the stars that I was so familiar with in my dreams. The spirits came down one by one, shimmering cats with shining pelts and a strong appearance. "Lyra, you're back sooner than I hoped." A spotted she-cat laughed nervously. "Yeah, well I think it's because Blacksun's nearing death, so he's desperate." I assumed. "He's old and no one can live forever. Where's Moonlight?" I looked around for the spirit of the legendary cat, although she was no where to be found. "That's why we needed more time. We just found out about this ourselves, and couldn't exactly find a way to explain it." A russet tom cut in. "That's why Specklemist was about to have a panic attack." He flicked his tail to the silver spotted cat I was talking to earlier. "I was not about to have a panic attack, Russetclaw!" She snapped. "I was just nervous, like everyone else here." The Star Cats are nervous? ''I shuddered at all of the possibilities that would make even these mighty warriors panicked. "Why? What happened? What's going on and why are none of you telling me? Where's Moonlight? She's always here.... Always." "Did you look up at the sky?" Specklemist asked me, although the answer was completely obvious. "''No." I replied sarcastically. "I just came here from jumping into a tunnel." I rolled my eyes, and then wondered what color they were to the waking world. Blacksun said they always changed, although I've seen my reflection her and it was never different. "No need for sarcasm." A golden tom whom I know to be Lionheart replied. Lionheart was a brave 'deputy' whatever that was, even though his time in the spotlight was short lived. "No need for sarcasm?" I laughed. "You may as well tell me no need for breathing or food or existence. I thought you would know this by now. I live off of sarcasm." "Well, keep on explaining to this imbecile." Lionheart scoffed, and trotted off into the distance. "I'm going to speak with Sunstar, at least he's straightforward." "Don't mind him, Lyra, he's just a bit old-fashioned." Specklemist laughed. "Anyway, I have something of dire importance to tell you. You looked up at the sky, am I correct?" "Yes." I replied, holding back the retort that I wanted to say. "Why is it so important?" "What did you see?" The she-cat replied, now pacing back and forth across the den. "Nothing." I said, focusing on what I had seen. "Exactly. You didn't even see the moon. It, too, fell behind the darkness." A stone-grey she-cat snarled. "Did you pay attention to the legend? The prophecy she gave at the end? Moonlight is coming to the clans again. It's time for the stars to shine again." "What? Do you mean she's coming, like reborn as a kit?" I asked, so many questions filling my mind. "I guess we'll just have to see." I was snapped out of the vision. Blacksun narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to obey your leader and tell me what you saw?" I scoffed at the word leader. This place, this hell, had no leader. It was anarchy. "Look up at the sky. If you have a cat's brain in there, you'll understand." I lashed my ragged tail in annoyance. Why couldn't we have a life like the cats in the stars? They seemed so happy and peaceful. The names were friendly and inviting. The fallen were closer to each other than most were to their kin. They told me they come from clans, where everyone helps out and defends the weak and the poor. Here, it was just a swarm of violence and hatred. There was no compassion, no bonds. Maybe this prophecied cat can help restore peace. Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions